ABOVETHESnow
by Yuuki-TN
Summary: Black*Star and Maka are slaves about to be sold into auction but escaped! This is the story of their adventures to a free life! Rating for language.  Not shipping- StarxMaka
1. Chapter 1 Change

Rating for language.

=Please keep in mind=

I do not own Soul Eater. (duh :p)

The** BOLD **is BLACK*STAR

The _ITALIC_ is Maka.

Story is in Maka's POV and her thoughts will be UNDERLINED

This story is in an older time.

Maka and Black*Star do not know eachother before the story starts except the fact that they are both slaves gathered together in a tavern about to be sold in an auction.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Change<p>

**RUN! **The screams echoed around the small tavern. A sharp pain shot through my side. Confusion and shock rooted me in place. A warm sticky liquid trickled down my side. **WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LETS GO! **Grabbing my wrist he pulled me out into the chill of the shadowy night. Being pulled we ran for our lives. If we were to be caught we were sure to be goners. We ran for what seemed like hours. It had snowed the last few days mercilessly filling the ground a dreaded opaque white. Legs numb and stinging in the frigid air, my face burned as the wind whipped us unforgivingly. My lungs were on fire by the time we finally stopped running.

Among the dark blanket covering the heavens the moon shone dimly. It illuminated what it could of the white slate beneath us. **There. **_Where?_ He led me over to what he explained as a well; a resting site set up between cities. We slumped against the rough brick wall. The brick itself felt colder than the air but it kept us from exposure to the winds stinging rays. He wrapped the cloak around us as we huddled for warmth. The cloak had holes in it but it didn't matter to us. We were tired from running and welcomed the heavy drowsiness that pulled us into our own worlds.

* * *

><p><strong>Come on wake up.<strong>_ Nnn.. _I was frozen to the bone, the cold morning air stung my eyes. We need to hurry. His hair shimmered a glossy blue in the rays of daybreak that peered from behind the horizon. **We need to get through Magna before noon or we'll be caught. **He gave me his hand and helped me up. The boy wrapped the cloak around me for protection, I insisted he take it instead trying to give it back. **You need to cover your wound. **Sure enough the wound had seeped through the thin fiber of the shirt. A deep red to match the turning sky above us. He tore his sleeves off tying them together he lifted my shirt. The dried blood ripped at the skin revealing a thick gash. _That's right.. I was being beaten when you.. _**Nevermind! We need to get away from here before the search party comes. **He finished his work giving a bit more coverage to the injury. Look you left a fresh track. He pointed to the tainted snow a pool of the dark liquid concealed.** If it wasn't winter I could have easily killed something to cover it up but I doubt they'd buy it, our footprints clearly lead here. **_Ah.. sorry. _I tend to apologize slave's habit. **Keh. It doesn't matter for someone as great as me! If they catch up to us, what does that matter anyway! I'll kick all of their sorry asses! **_Heh. Thanks. _We began to walk. Despite my dizzyness and lack of blood I was able to smile even if it was just a bit I felt like everything was going about to change. The pain in my side and numbing cold didn't matter anymore. All I can do now is stay strong and look foward.

* * *

><p>In this story I'm not going to be using names... well.. until Soul shows up. xP<p>

This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think of it! :D

Oh also please remember Black*Star and Maka are going to have a brother sister relationship.


	2. Chapter 2 Plan

Chapter 2- Plan

The city was bigger than ours but I had little time to admire the large church and busy morning market that sold all sorts of goods I've never seen before. **I stayed here in Magna for a few months before I was sold back. I know all the streets like the back of your hand. **_Oh.. _Wait my hand? So he doesn't know them well? He rushed us through a labyrinth of alley ways and tunnels. One of the main slave houses were here and if they found that we escaped they'd sure be on the look out for us. I couldn't tell where we were going and I felt like we might have gotten lost a few times but the consintration in his dark blue eyes was to serious. The buildings thinned to houses and the houses to fields of golden barly and rooted crops that poked through the snowwy ground. **We took longer than I wanted... **_But they haven't found us so it'll be ok! _**That's not the problem. We need to get something to eat and the guy I wanna get it from is probably heading back to the fields by now.** _Huh? A friend of yours? _He bursted into laughter.** Hardly! That man was made me clean his barn out for a full 2 days without food! I'm taking my payment now. **_Isn't that stealing.. _I've never wronged anyone before, I always took my punishment head on (even if I didn't deserve it). He looked at me like I was crazy my heart sank a bit. **We're 'Run Aways' what does it matter if we steal from a lowlife bastard?**_I-It just seems wrong.. _**A g-d like me can do what he likes! **To prove it he ran up to the closest barn quickly he took a glimpse from behind the door stealthily and ran in. I ran towards him but as I got to the door he pulled me away. We ran out to the distant forest a sack slung over his back.

We made it out of the town and rested in a clearing not to far into the forest. He pulled out of the sack a mason jar filled with water giving it a few long sips. _Jerk. _**What? Would you rather starve to death?** He was right. **Anyway look what I got. **He took out another mason jar filled with water and 2 more filled with some type of fruit apricot maybe? Aswell as some veggitables and a peice of parchment. _What is that? _**Map.** He stared at it in deep thought for about two minutes before turning to face his face was strong. _Did you figure out were were going to go? What's wrong? _**Uh well... **Dead silence. **I just remembered I CAN'T read! HAHAHA-**_CHOP! What's the good of a map if you can't read? _He rubbed his head from the punt to the noggin.** I thought it would help! Geez you don't have to freak out.. **_Ugh. Here give it to me. _**You can read? **_No.. well a bit. I think I can read the town names.. the small ones anyway but your gonna have to help me._ I haven't been taught anything being a slave- scratch that former slave but I learned the basics of reading. I guess being sold to that church caretaker payed off, they held adult classes in the church Thursday nights and the caretaker took her everywhere (even though what he had her doing wasn't related to his job... bastard). _AH! _**Whaat?**_Look! _I traced out the path between the words MAGNA and NEIL. Neil was the closest town to the city of Magna but it looked pretty far away considering the distance between their previous city Lyona and the city of Magna. Actually it was nearly twice the distance. **So.. were going there? **_Yeah I heard from one of the guys before I was brought to the tavern that there was a train in 'Knee-L' that goes to Quartz. _**Woah Quartz is far away tha'd be perfect! **_Ah but how are gunna pay for the train fair.. _**What are you talking about? All we gotta do is hide in the luggage cart! **I knew he was going to say that... 

Thank goodness I'm a quick learner and maps aren't that complicated. I'd have no idea what it be like if this idiot was leading us.. I couldn't help but notice he was quiet the moron. The boys survival skills, backbone and natural sence of direction nearly fooled me but he was really just a genuine idiot! We were traveling along through the forest line a little off the way of the road so we wouldn't run into anyone. Guess what? He nearly broke our cover! Get this as we made it to the first of what I could identify as the first of three rest stops (according to the map), he tried to steal again! **You saw how he was treating his oxen unforgivable is he in my holy presence!** _S-sh-shut up! He'll here you!_ I barley was able to control him thank goodness the man kept his stop short! If he didn't leave quickly I thought I was going to have to strangle the idiot.

The sky filled with crimson rays extinguished into the chill of the night. They made it to the second stop. They huddled against the well using some dried twigs they found to make a fire. It wasn't much but every bit of warmth was help enough. It had started to snow around midnight. The small flakes of crystal coated the two in a thin sheet of ice that melted as dawn approached. Drenched they woke up shivering. They made a second attempt at a fire using it to heat one of the veggitables from the bag. They shared it the warmth had stilled the shivering however we were still soaked but they put that aside as they began on the second day of their journey together.

* * *

><p>I decided to take out the slashes I was going to use them to seperate different parts but it seemes fine the way it is.. How bout' it Black*Star's cool right~ D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Delay

Chapter 3- Delay

I woke up in Neil rather early our fourth day. _Why am I here..? Right. _That was because in our drenched state we had only made it to the third rest stop. I had passed out. An incredibly high fever spread through my body. My friend had to take care of me and we stayed in the forest for three days. **Heh, I thought you werent going to make it screaming like that. **My wound had a really bad infection, he explained it all to me the last few days had been a blur. _I'm sorry. _**Don't say that. **_sorry... _He had taken up a job at the tavern we were now staying at. The women in charge had no children so she pitied us, the way she looked at us through her eye it made me angry but she had given us a chance so I can't grow to hate her. We were only outcasts; the dirt of the world. **Be happy she is even looking at us. **Her golden hair lay on her shoulders in a gentle cascade her left eye hidden behind an eyepatch she was pretty.

My friend didn't sleep at night. He would stare at me in the darkness on the room that only the moon illumanated. _Pity? No.. He was worried._ I can slightly remember back to when he took care of me. It was hot despite the fact it kept snowing, the pains in my side were unbareable and the world kept spining in and out of focus. When a traveler would pass by he'd muffle my screams of despair so we wouldn't be caught. Once they were out of distance he would let me breathe again always apologizing afterward it must have been hard. He'd keep telling me everything would be ok he'd make sure of it. To take my mind off the pain he'd talk to me about getting stronger he told me how he was going to be strong enough to protect his friends. **I'm going to surpass g-d** he promised me. Now I can't help but want to help him. I want to be strong enough to protect him too. We are going to go to Zero the central palace. He saved someone from there and said that she'd definatly repay him. They would get jobs there, the girl he saved was in a clan of some sort way up in the top ranking. He is going to get a job as an assassin it really suits him killing off all the slutty bastards that he has deeply despised, for all these years and get stronger doing it.

My infection healed slightly and my body is fighting back the bacteria now that I'm no longer sick. We both worked an extra few days at the tavern and we were going to take a cattle car to the city of Quartz. The woman who had looked after us helped us arrange our plans and was able to get us some basic supplies for our journey. However her sence of direction was terrible so she couldn't help us with the map. No matter how nice she acted towards us she would still give herself the right to look down on us at any chance she could get. She arranged for our travel and we would be looked after by one of her friends until we got to Quartz so we wouldn't get attacked. I'm sure if she knew we were slaves about to be auctioned off she would have turned us in immediatly but my partner had already lied to her. We were two kids heading to meet up with our mother who was seperated when we were to be transfered to the new working district and we got left behind by our escort when I got injured.

The beginning of our second week of travel together the sun shone bright today the snow glowed a glossy white that burned our eyes. I'm nearly fully healed and we are at the station waiting for our escort to get ready to leave it is a little after midday. Our escort was a tall muscular man with short brown hair that continued down his face to form a small beard and goatee. Part of his hair was darkened creating flashy symbols on the sides of his head. He was also late, good for him the train is delayed. Seriously who takes that long to get coffee? We are sitting in the cattle car across from us the live cargo huddled against the wall. We ate our sandwhiches provided by our host from the tavern, ignoring the desprite moaning from the animals yearning for our food. They were fed before they had gotten on the cart an- **SHUTTUP WILL YOU?** The noise only rose. H-Hey! Don't yell at them were gunna get kicked off! **It's THEIR fault! **_CHOP!_

* * *

><p>The woman was Marie if ya didn't notice and the her "Friend" is BJ (Joe Buttataki) That coffee obsessed guy who only has a real role in the manga. :p<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Information

Chapter 4- Information

_I can't belive you! _**What? If we didn't ditch him I'm sure he would have insisted on escorting us further. **_That doesn't mean we should have just took off like that! He's probably worried it's night too! _**It's alright I covered us so I'm sure he won't follow. **_That's not what I mean you can't ju-OW! _A flash of blonde. Someone ran into me knocking me off my feet as they passed. Thank goodness my friend caught me or my wound would have probably opened up. **HEY WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM MAN! **But the teen kept on running. **Bastard. You alright?** _Ha..h ye-yeah thanks. _**Good.** He looked like he wanted to chase down the guy. I'm glad he didn't though I probably wouldn't have been able to catch up, I think he noticed too. A man rushed out of the building nearest us- a bar. "DARMIT WHER'D EI GO?" This man was definatly drunk, he ran down the street in the same direction. We entered the bar, a musty lingered with that of alcohal it wasn't that crowded and we sat down at a table in the back. We talked in a code so anyone who were to eavesdrop wouldn't be able to tell we were run aways.

We took out our map and stared at our route. The man who escorted us here did a lot of traveling and explained the different symbols on the map to us. Although I'm sure I was the only one who understood what he was saying. On the back I drew a little key to explain the different symbols since I can't write. I drew a train next to the symbol for train tracks, a pump next to resting sites and other various symbols like mountains trees and bodies of water. **So which way are we headed? He'll get pissed if we keep him waiting to long.** _R-Right.. Lemme think._ Our code kept us safe, we weren't afraid of someone from the company tracking us anymore but we wanted to keep our cover. Anyone looking to grab a kid off the street to sell as a slave wouldn't go after a pair of kids who looked like they were being expected by someone. I'm glad he's good at thinking our cover through I would have been caught by now if- scratch that I'd be dead if it weren't for his judgement.

The next city wasn't too far away but a large mountain chain seperated the two cities. REITAL she ran her fingurs over the print in thought. **Did you figure it out yet? **How impatient! _There's mountains in the way and the road doesn't follow through. _**Can't we just go through the mountains? What does a road matter we can go however we like as long as we make it there. **Idiot. _It doesn't work that way. _Just then a waitress came up to us. "Would you two like anything to eat?" _Ah. Sor-_**Get me a beer please. **He flipped out a coin and pushed it on the table towards the woman. What the hell he's really using the money that woman gave us? He read my mind and gave my hand a little squeeze, did this have to do with his judgement or was it to keep our cover? When the woman came back she handed him a pint of beer. "So where are you from?" **Out of town. Were heading to Ree-aye-tal to meet up with someone important. **"Ah Ray-tal?"** AH! Yeah! That's the place, been traveling so much I keep screwwing up the names. HAHAHA. **"Haha my brother does that with names. If your not from around here you should know the bridge down the road is out your going to need to go through the miners path if you want to get through to Rei." She traced her fingur over an invisible path that led through a mountain. "You best be careful if you take this though the miners aint very nice folk." **Oh yeah? Thanks for the advice. **"No problem! If you like I can introduce you to a guy who works there. I'm sure he'd agree to help you." **Can you? That'd be great! We need to get there pretty quick or her bros are gunna kill me.** "Haha can't blame him." She shot me a sweet little smile, it was the first time I've recived a complement like this. It was more embarissing than I thought! "Hehe what a cutie she's blushing~" _N-No I ju- _My partner ruffled my hair to others it would just seem playful but I took this as a warning to keep my mouth closed. He was plotting the situation predicting the words of the waitress."Ah would you like anything else?" I looked over at my partner he had taken out another coin. **Do you have any meat? **He was going to eat now? "Yeah would you like a dinner?"** Tha'd be great, thanks.** He handed her over the money and he took a sip of beer.

We had been given better clothes back at Neil because my bloodstained shirt fell apart when they had washed it. I had recived a plain white shirt it was big but it was soft and long. Being a slave ment a lack of clothing and pants just got in the way depending on what type of slave you were. I have to admit wearing underwear was a new experiance for me and they are so weird I would prefer if she gave me guy's underwear they looked looser. At least I could subsitute pants for a skirt. I'm still using my friends old cloak although now it is patched up where the holes are. My partner only got a new cloak he said he didn't want a new shirt even though he ripped the sleeves off. Something about his g-dly muscles restricted behind the cloth. I doubt we could have pulled off the skit were pulling in our previous attire.

The door slammed open letting the night air burst in through the opening. It was the drunk from earlier he looked more sober now though still yelling. "THAT DAMNED BRAT GOT AWAY AGAIN!" the waitress poured him a beer as a response and brought over the dinner we had ordered. "Oh who is this?" He walked over to our table slinging his hand around the waitress' shoulder. He had spiked brown hair, a metal bridge across his nose and a variety of peircings. "She's to young for you.." he stared at me in consintration. "You're right maby in about ten years." His laugh was sharp and mechanical. The woman roled her introduced him to us, he was the man who worked at the mines. **So you think you can help us out? **"Yeah. You gotta get up early though I leave for the mines before daybreak. If you can get to town square by 4 in the mornin' tommarrow I'll take ya with me." **Thanks we'll show up. Is there anything we can do to help you? **"Keh. You can get that priest bastard to give me my damned money back." _I thought priests can't gamble. _"It wasn't a gamble. THAT FAWKING BASTARD KEEPS STEALING MY DAMNED MONEY!" The waitress let out a long sigh. "It's your fault for leaving out your wallet while your drunk."

We found an alley not to far away from town square. We would stay there that night if we'd stayed in a tavern we would have been out of money and we needed to save it for emergencies. _Why'd you buy so much if you knew we don't have much money._ He turned in his place to face me.** We needed to pay if we wanted to get any help or information from that women. That's how it works in places like that. **I let out a sigh and made myself comfertable against the wall before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 and Chapter 5 are really just one REAAALLYY long chapter I had to split up to upload.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Trust

Chapter 5- Trust

An abrupt shaking woke me, I sat up my cloak slid off my shoulders making my torso vunerable to the pre-morning breeze. He wrapped my coat around my shoulders. **Go wait by the fountain I'll be back. **I sat on the friged stone work of the fountain in the middle of town. The place was a ghost town nobody would pass and everything was quiet. It was the first time we had been seperated, I wished I asked him to take me with him but my drowsiness prevented me from asking questions. "Hey" I nearly jumped out of my skin as the rough gloved hand touched my shoulder. "Keh. Scared you did I?" _Geez.. _"Good thing you didn't scream." He leaned in closer to my face using his hand to keep me from looking away. He let out a dark smirk. "But I think I might have liked that." **Here.** My friend came back a body tied up and slung over his shoulder, he threw the body down by the man's feet. "HOLY SHIT! YOU ACTUALLY GOT HIM?" **Yeah you told me to remember? **The priest squirmed around on the ground, he had sandy blonde hair. His eyes were empty like my own but his dulled in sapphire not emerald. The man to escort us bent down and took the priests wallet kicking him in the face and laughing as he squirmed around fuming. He smirked at the teen and threw him into an alley. "Keh. Woulda liked to beat the shit out of you longer but I gotta go for now. I'll see you later punk."

Our escort ditched us fast once we got to the mineing site. All he did was point out the dirt road and told us to follow the signs. Now we walk down the narrow path towards Rei. The morning sun shone on the trees slick with ice. The path would be icey but the miners threw sediments they seperated from the coal. I had to be careful not to cut the bottoms of my feet on the rigid walkway. We had walked in silence up till now.

**What's wrong? **_mm.. nothing. _**Don't think I would turn that kid in if he hadn't done anything wrong.** _We stole too.. Shouldn't we be turned in then? _**HAHAHA! **_W-Wha_ **PFT! That bastard didn't just steal from that guy! Ya kno when I found him he wa-** Silence. **Nevermind** _What? _**No really it's nothing forget about it.**_ Tell me!_He turned toward me his eyes growing serious. **Sometimes the audiance doesn't need to know what happens behind the scenes.** He placed a hand on my head and pulled me into a rough hug. There he goes protecting me again. _I trust you._ He gave me one of his big smiles. **Who wouldn't? **He cared me piggy back style for a while after. It was only so I would cut my feet but I'm really happy right now.

* * *

><p>This is reaaallyy short cause this should have been part of the last chapter but it was soooo long I had to split it up.. orz<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Friends?

Diolauge: _Maka_ Maka's Mind **Black*Star** "Everyone else" Spelling errors in speach is because most charecters are not educated. Also atop IS a word.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Friends?<p>

Reital was surrounded by huge iron gates. Tall smokestacks from factories polluted the afternoon sky. The shadows of large buildings made it even colder than it should have been for the warmer part of the day. We had already ate lunch before we came into town, it was good we did because factory workers filled all the bars and taverns.

_They must be on break now._

**Looks like it, stay close.**

I held onto my friends arm tightly and we walked through the large crowd. We bumped into just about everyone and it was hard not to fall over.

"Ah.. Wait.. No.. I can't deal with this!"

A purple headed teen was squirming around trying miserably to avoid being squished between everyone. The kid then tripped, nearly getting trampled. My friend dragging me by my wrist foward to help out.

**YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYWHERE LIKE THAT!**

He pulled us out of the crowd into a cramped alley. We sat on the ground panting.

"T-Thanks..." The teen was skinny with messy poorly cut hair and wore a fancy black cloak with a white collar.

**Geez what are you trying to pull? Be glad a g-d like me was here to help! **The teen shrunk away in his glare, muttering apologies.

_Are you ok?_

"Y-Y-YES!"

He scooted back shaking his hands infront of me he looked really nervous.

_You don't look alright._

"I-I don't know how to deal with girls.."

He crouched over hiding his face in his knees.

**HAHAHA BUT MAKA ISN'T MUCH OF A GIRL ANYWA-**

_CHOP_

* * *

><p><em>Later..<em>

* * *

><p>The sky extended into a dark oblivion outside the abandoned factory we had now occupied.<p>

_We can't do this!_

**Why not? He owes us anyway.**

_T-That doesn't mean we ca-_

_"_I-Is everything ok?_" _

I nearly jumped out of my skin as our host came back in.

_Ah y-yes thanks.._

He handed me a blanket and sat down across from us. In the middle of the floor was a makeshift fire place that was really an old half broken furnace.

_So. . ._

"..."

_..._

". . ."

_Uuhm.. Sorry for the trouble._

I bowed respectivley.

"A-AH. It's ok.. I think. I-I don't know how to deal with th-this..."

**Tell us how to get to the next town.**

I stared down my partner with a chopping intent. Seeing him grimmace at the thought slightly pleased me. I looked back at our host but he seemed to be admiring the floor.

"I've never left t-town. M-My brother said he was going to leave me behind if I couldn't keep up. . and I didn't know how to deal with t-that."

_You were left behind?_ More importantly isn't that what a mother would say to their kid to make them hurry up? They wouldn't _actually_ leave them, would they?

"Mm."

**Hmpf. So can you read a map? If where your bro went is on the way we can drop ya off.**

_Hey I can read a map!_

**Not well.**

_CHOP!_

* * *

><p><em>Timmme skiiip~<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sol is BO~OORING!<strong>

_Shut up and keep an eye out!_

"..."

It's been about a week since we left Reital and the three of us have been searching Sol for our new friend's brother. It had taken us quite a few days to get here, we only entered the city two days ago. Apparently Sol is his mother hometown and they live here during the winter. Sol was much bigger than we expected and it doesn't help that his address had changed during his absence.

**Uhggg this is boring. Can we be done for tonight?**

_I thought you were going to be an assasin! Would you really just quit in an important missio-_

**Found him.**

My friend went from standing atop a tall tree to teleportaing infront of me holding a man by the collar.

_Oh shi-_

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU LITTLE SHIT LET ME GO I SWEAR WHEN I-"

After all the threat filled promises the man with the 'X' scar on his face began yelling at our purple haired friend. I was going to chop the man but it really was our friends "twin" brother.

**That guy was ugly.**

_Don't be mean! H-He didn't look anything like his brother but that doesn't mean he's ugly..._

**HAHAHA! THAT GUY WAS LIKE 80!**

_HUH? He was probably only thirty.. Wait no he was his twin brother he couldn't really be THAT old!_

**Keh. How do you know that purple haired kid was **_**really**_** young.**

_. . ._

**Hehehe~**

_CHOP!_

**W-WHAT THE HELL?**

_Do NOT act all victorious!_

**Pft. **_**sore loser**_

_WHAT WAS THAT?_

* * *

><p>Woah another time jump! Hop hop~<p>

* * *

><p>We continued walking along fancy iron gates. Jutting out from lush green grass, they guided us down the seemingly endless street. I have to admit being in Sol was amazing, the city was inconvienent at first being perched upon a large plateau. The two days we've been here it's been like a cool summer day and the one time it got uncomfertably hot it <em>rained<em>! The city seems to be pretty considerate and makes up for all of it's downsides, like walking for about forever. (However some people don't seem to appreciate this kindness..._like always_)

**WHY ARE THERE SO MANY FRIKIN MANSIONS ANYWAY? I SWEAR ONCE WE GET TO THE END OF ONE ANOTHER SHOWS UP!**

_A lot of rich people must gather here during the winter; it's nice and warm._

**UGH! Lets just cut through this house.**

_What are you thinking? We can't do tha-GET DOWN!_

My friend was already atop the intricate arrow design of the gate and holding out his hand towards me.

**It's not like we're going through the house. Do you want to walk **_**all **_**the way around?**

We hid along the sidelines, not needing to crouch to much because of the garden's height. Fortunate for us the mansion had a tall garden with many foriegn trees and shrubs. Unfortunate however was the crowd that swamped the front gates. Even though we hadn't planned on just waltzing out through the front anyway, the large group grabbed my ego-centric buddy's attention. His grin grew ever wider as we got closer to the front.

_No._

**What?**

_I know what you are going to try and the answer is N.o._

**WHY NOT? It's been a while since I've been generous enough to express my presence anyway.**

_IDIOT! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US CAUGHT?_

**HAHAHA AN AWSUM GUY LIKE ME CAN NEVER GET CAUGHT!**

Taking this as a challenge he ran out towards the crowd. He presented himself above an expensive looking waterfountain. He looked misplaced above the gothic styled snake fountain that was spitting out water like venom.

**YAA~HOOOO! HELLO COMMONERS!**

Facepalm.

Breaking an entery AND insulting the rich. I promise I will chop you later, _I __swear_.

* * *

><p>I don't really know how long this chapter was cause' I used a different spacing so I'm cutting it here. The charecter resembling Chrona is refered to as a boy because it got to confusing trying to be like Maka and refering to Chrona as a 'they'. It also didn't make sence since Chrona and Ragnorak are not conjoined.. INSTEAD I MADE THEM TWINS HAHAHHAHAHA *shot* Well anyway imagine Ragnorok as a somewhat fancey thirty year old black man with a white scar in the shape of an 'X' on his face. Can you guess who's mansion this is?<p>

Soul: Woah you made Maka really optimistic and then really pessimistic.

Yuu: Yeah well she is a pretty open-minded person.

Soul: Are you sure you just don't have a problem with sticking to a side?

Yuu: SHUDDAP AND GO BACK TO NOT EXISTING YET!

Soul: Yet.

Yuu: This is why you're not a main charecter.

Soul: Yet.


	7. Chapter 7 Values

The** BOLD **is BLACK*STAR

The _ITALIC_ is Maka.

Story is in Maka's POV and her thoughts will be UNDERLINED

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Values<p>

I never stood out when it came to the confusion my partner creates, the hand on my shoulder however scared the shit out of me. I stood frozen in place but my fear didn't last long. The owner's voice was familiar a mix of soft and unsure. I turned around to meet pale nervous eyes.

"W-What are you doing here?"

_Oh we were just passing through when this idiot decided it would be- wait.. why are you here?_

"Ah uhm..-"

A raspy voice I recognized easily as our friend's twin, approched us.

"OH IT'S THOSE BRATS FROM EARLIER!"

He better _NOT_ be refereing to us both if he _values _his life.

"HEY WITCH IT'S THE BRATS WHO STOLE YOUR SON!"

_Son, Stole, Brat__s__? H-Hang on a second!_

My friend cowered beside me half hiding himself in attempt to stear clear from the approaching 'witch'.

"Oh. You're the children who returned my precious child. Thank you very much however, I do not condone this type of behavior in my manor."

She pointed to my best friend. She was clad in a reptile skin coat in yellow and black with a black fur, aswell as a little black dress and high heals. Her hair was a dull gold that crisscrossed above her chest and she bore hollow eyes.

_Ah I'm very sorry!_

Meeting a friend's parent is not an experience I've come to know. It is acctually kind of embarressing. I was respectful and in return she was kind and distant.

**Who's this?**

Where the fawk did you come from?

"I'm the owner of this estate and these two are my children. To thank you for all you've done why dont you stay a bit? Please refrain from breaking anything though.

_AH! N-No! We're sorry for intruding, please don't mind us!_

I'd like to repay you.

_We reaally haven't done anything to recive your gratitude._

**Yeah I'm really generous a deed like this is overlooked as small for someone as**_** big **_**as ME!**

Safe.

**Will there be food?**

_CHOP!_

* * *

><p>The inside of the manor was as gothic as its exterior. Large chandelers hung low from tall stucco ceiling and illuminated the area dimly. Eerie shadows cast on snake buttresses that streached up and down along the snot green walls. The party go-ers themselves were dark in their own way. It reminded me of an auction how the adults were disgusing prices and various specimens.<p>

I was wearing a black dress our snake-fetish host provided, it was the only dress that didn't consist of snake skin, fur or high necked buttons ups. My '_brother' _dressed sloppily in a black tux. He left the jacket open and his shirt wasn't fully tucked in. His tie and belt were loosened and he was stuffing his mouth like the idiot he is. He did however manage to look fancy enough to fit the part.

He cleans up pretty nice.. Now that's something I'll never say!

"HAHA SO IT REALLY IS A GIRL!"

Vein pop.

"B-Brother! D-Don't say mean things.. she's _very_ pretty.."

The way he wispered 'very' with a light blush set a smile to my face. My friend just scoffed in amusment; partially choking on his food.

_Thanks. You look very nice too._

The younger purple haired twin was wearing a white suit that stood out in the darkness of the room. His brother wore a black sleeveless jacket and short dress shirt. He kept his signature cuffs on his wrists; they stood out against against his bare arms without throwing off the balence of his outfit.

The four of us hung out for a long time away from all the adults of the current function. Well that was until the witch called away the taller twin. The twin came back about thirty minutes later to steal his brother from us withoug a word. We were left in the chatter of the adults who soon enough began to file out aswell. As a new silence flooded the room we followed after the adults. Catching glimpses of what the party-goers were saying we found that the main event was about to happen.

We were the last to approach the large double doors leading down a spacious stone staircase. The normal cobwebs and mold was cleared from the walls giving the dungeon-like cellar a less threatening appeal. The dark torch-lit decend however was a completely different story.

I paused mid step infront of the entery.

_I-I'm kinda getting a bad feeling._

**Hehe. There's no need to worry when you have a g-d to lead you!**

_Idiot! That's not-_

He put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair.

**People like me don't have a sixth sence.**

He began walking down leaving me with no choice but to follow.

Be glad I trust you idiot..

* * *

><p>The people of the party had soul-less expressions that twisted in the torchlight. We stood in their shadows. The far back seems the safest from their distracted sight. The main event was an auction after all. A large stage stood in front, cages hung from the ceiling or were chained to floor. Exotic snakes with intricate patterns, rare birds and chimeras of all kinds were stuffed in these cages. Human-like figures of clowns danced in the cells in the wall. Their mad giggling was soft and menacing.<p>

All noise cesed as a man in a stitched lab coat approached the center of the stage. The man in the coat stood beside the witch. Stitches sectioned off his body and a screw poked out from beneath his top hat. He cranked it a few times before begining. His voice was as dark and composed as the witch herself.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen of high caste to the underworld known as Terra. Each year we gather together and rejoice in a new discovery of species. On behafe of 'The Great Terra Circus of Sol' we'd like to congratulate you for participating in this season's auction. Your sharp eyes will come in handy when it comes to picking out a prestige assortment of animals to take back to your own exibitations..."

_Shit this is the underworld! A circus auction too! We need to get outta here! Havent ya heard what happens to kids at the circus?_

I pulled on my friends arm but he wouldn't budge, his consintration was elsewhere.

_What's wrong with you lets-_

**Look there.**

_Huh?_

He was pointing to a black cat. It was heavily chained in a cage hanging from the ceiling above the stage.

_A cat?_

**I know her.. She's wearing a hat, right?**

_Yeah but what is that suppose to mean? What does a hat have to do with anything?_

**LETS GO!**

Without explanation he sprint towards the cage. Using the shoulders of the confused audiance he pressed foward.

_IDIOT! Wait up!_

He jumped and clung to the cat's cage. Immediatly he began pulling at the bars.

"Why you little brat.. I'LL DISSECT YOU!"

A flash of silver caught my attention. The second his hand left his pocket, three jabs and one powerful kick to the back. The professor dropped his scalples he fell off the stage, unbalenced at the sudden force.

**GOOD COVER!**

He gave me a thumbs up from the celing, now trying to pry away at the chains.

_IDIOT! HE WAS ABOUT TO THROW-_

"My my little one.."

The cool skin of bare arms warped themselves around my neck into a choke hold. Her grip tightened somewhat resembling a snake.

"..who knew you had such force?"

_W-Witch.._

The witches lips curled into a disturbed smile.

"And I thought I told you not to cause so much trouble.. dear me just what _shall _we do with you?"

_L-Let me g-_

Things were fading fast with a lack of oxygen. Everything was sufficated in black smog. The yelling faded to confused murmers before dissapating into silence.

This is it...

No. I don't want this!

_Where are you..?_

_..Black*Star_

* * *

><p>Yuu: *SPAZZATTACK* OH EM GEE I get to give names now~<p>

Soul: wait.. but maka.. did she just die? how come she can kick Stien's butt?

Yuu: hmm... maby you should review to find out?

Soul: I didn't show up yet so no.

Yuu: RAWR!

Anyway sorry I havent updated anything I was out of country at a convention and when I got back I got sick. Please forgive me. x3x


End file.
